


Echoes of a Lost Voice

by Zallafic



Category: Fellswap - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Capture, Death, F/M, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Inktober Style Prompts, Kidnapping, Multi, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short Chapters, Torment, Torture, Trigger Tags, prompt chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zallafic/pseuds/Zallafic
Summary: Inktober Style Prompt challenge. Will be using the official 2019 prompts in order to tell the backstory of one of the main characters in my other story Wordless! Quickly dropping into who she was and how she ended up getting stuck in the same cell as Sans there during the events in Chapter 1 of Wordless. A lot of characters that were not previously named will be here as we get to learn bits about them as well.





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Rules:  
The prompt must contain the word or action of the listed prompt by the official 2019 Inktober.  
Not allowed to mix up or switch out prompts.  
Chapter must remain short. (Not trying to start a side series.)  
Try not to break the canon of Wordless.  
(Attempt) Not miss an upload day.

It had been a long day for everyone. The members of HHS had just come back from the latest Summit meeting with monsters. Going as well as expected, which was barely passable. Ever since monsters had emerged from MT. Ebott the tensions had been incredibly too high. Assaults left and right, riots on both human and monsters territory. Thankfully this time they were able to get some sort of agreement about various land and business laws. Now that paperwork just needed to to be taken back to the Queen and signed.  
  
Natalia sat down in the break room with the other summit members mostly trying to relax. Around her some chatted about any afterthoughts which was just static to her ears. Though something kept everyone on edge, and Natalia would be constantly refreshing her updates just waiting for it. It came sooner than expected, a grim warning. Quickly the television was flipped on to the news.  
  
It was deathly quiet, everyone could feel the cold wash of shock and sorrow wash across the voided space between each other. All eyes stared up at the screen as yet another Summit meeting ended up on the news for all the wrong reasons. Once again it ended in mysterious disappearances of monsters before they ever made it back home. All the effort the HHS was putting into peace with monsters was being shattered by who ever was doing this.  
  
Sure there were plenty of people who would want to take out monsters, high ranking ones to boot. Right as they were alone and out of sight, plus it was getting increasing harder to avoid being blamed for these disappearances. Someone was sabotaging them at every corner and what was more concerning? They knew how to single out and find each victim.  
  
The HHS wasn't dumb, once problems started they started moving meetings, changing public dates, sending escorts. But you can only get so secretive without becoming suspicious yourself. No, who ever was doing this knew too much, but no one wanted to say it. No one wanted to be the first to call foul between family.  
  
Natalia carefully looked around her, she could not see a face that showed even the slightly amount of pleasure from the news. And she felt she knew each person around her well enough to say none of them were working against them. If anything, she trusted these people with her life. And if that was going to backfire on her it needed to happen sooner or later. Too many deaths had already piled on their shoulders.  
  
"This needs to stop, someone among HHS is a part or the reason for all this." She would point up the screen as it panned over a mysterious pile of dust found in a back ally. Snapping her head around Natalia realized people were backing away from her. Either they were shocked at her words, hung their head not wanting to admit the glaring truth, or simply not wanting to be singled out. She was alone in that room.  
  
"We are bring this up to Vale, we simply can not turn a blind eye anymore!" Suddenly she felt herself breathing heavily in a panic, was no one really going to agreed with her? Was she truly in a room of cowards? "If you have ANY respect for yourselves as a Humanitarians, then you should come with me. This CAN'T be stand for any longer!"  
  
Not wanting to face the faces of her family's reaction Natalia stormed off out of the room, her anger bubbling to a fever pitch the further she got from that room. Once far enough she stopped and cried for a while. Just how could everything be going so wrong? This was the moment her organization, her family was needed. And they were failing at each and every turn.  
  
Suddenly a hand would grip her shoulder softly. Turning back she was able to see the few that came after her, the few that supported her. These few where the ones she could trust now. Each person moved around her as a ring and held her, held each other. Wordlessly they all knew that from here on out, they could only rely on each other.


	2. Mindless

The small group marched down the hallways of HHS's main building, earlier they had announced their arrival and each guard knew to look the other way for them. Not that they would deny Natalia if pressured, she was a Linden after all. It was after all the family name for the leaders of this whole organization of humanitarians. Though Natalia almost wanted to laugh at that fact now. No matter how much she didn't want to believe the Summit she belonged too, her life's work... her family. Was behind these monsters deaths, she needed to face the truth of the matter.  
  
And what better way to do so then to talk with the leader himself, Vale Linden. At best she had hoped that maybe herself and her group could rat out which members were causing these 'disappearances' or rather murders. At worst? She didn't know... her fury wasn't letting herself focus on that. Natalia could only keep telling herself that this could be fixed, that it wasn't too late.  
  
Slamming through the door Natalia lead her group inside to Vale who was calmly waiting for them. The meeker office was large but mostly housed filing cabinets of paperwork and general office needs. Looking at the man in question Natalia saw a dark expression aimed right at her, which she would glare back. Both already knowing why she was here. "You know we have a rat and we can't just let this go any longer. Please, why dont we move local monster relations to a neighboring organization while we find out who they are. We can't in good conscious keep risking the lives of monsters and people." Natalia loudly stated her plea.  
  
The room was far too quiet as no one said anything in return. Glancing up Natalia eyes caught sight of a mirror on the back wall. To her horror she could see what was unfolding behind her without having to turn around. Hidden behind the doors where masked officers with guns drawn at the heads of her supports, and one at her own head as well. Terrified and shaking Natalia lowered her eyes back down to Vale who still sat calmly at his desk.  
  
Sighing deeply the man waited a moment to make sure everyone was secure before speaking. "You were always a spitfire Natalia and a great worker, a good face for HHS. But that also makes you blind. There is no rat in the family and I personally sent the orders of those disappearances." Vale would pause as the woman jerked forward.  
  
Natalia moved to rush the man at the desk but was held back by the guard with the gun aim at her head, she did not concern herself with that threat yet. "YOU did?? Why?? How is this RIGHT?? Do you even know what we are? That breaks the humanitarian code and the law itself! How dare you ruin every effort we have been working for??" Natalia thrashed as she screamed out, her voice getting more coarse with every emotion pouring out from her words.  
  
Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the room and with terrified eyes Natalia look up at the mirror. She saw only a guard holding the gun up to the ceiling giving off a warning shot, fearfully looking back at Vale to see his hand slightly raised as he had given the signal for that shot. Now with no one speaking Vale spoke up again. "We are not breaking any code." The man would clear this throat to quote something form memory. "The purpose of humanitarian action is to protect life, health and ensure respect for human beings." He would gesture wide with his hands as he spoke.  
  
Natalia moved to speak but the gun at the back of her head pushed hard against her, reminding her to keep quiet. Vale continued. "For human beings Natalia... these monsters though? Have you seen the news? They can not be reasoned with, a plague looming over humanities already overbearing problems. Our job is to ensure the right and well being of... and I repeat, human beings. It's time we stop this foolish game of speaking with them, trying to play nice. They murder and assault us at ever corner, much more than what we have to them."  
  
"What kind of mindless thought is that? They are humanities equal, and they deserve as many rights as we do." Natalia spoke carefully with her eyes sealed shut, unsure if speaking out was going to result in a bullet in her head. Vale sighed at the woman and her continued resistance. Carefully he would wave his hand and Natalia's supporters were removed from the room.  
  
Once everyone else was gone besides Natalia, Vale and one guard, Vale would speak again to the shaking woman. "Those savages are far from our equals and I can see now how you will not open your eyes. But you are still useful Natalia as a face, lets talk something out."  
  
Natalia opened her eyes confused and with the faint spark of hope in her soul, she would be willing to give family once more chance to change. Fooling herself to believe this wasn't blackmail, that her answers might cost the lives of those removed from the room.


	3. Bait

In a blink of an eye colorful magic and flashes of gunshots screamed out. Dust and blood splatter across every surface of the room. What was a high tension meeting became a blood bath in an instant.  
  
Natalia couldn't believe that she had sunk so low, shaking she recalled why she was staring out over a dust filled conference room. A guard stood above her as he had just protected her from a monster attacking her. That monster and all others quickly figured out this was all a set up and lashed out. Most were captured but the strongest ones 'had' to be killed.  
  
She never thought it would turn out this badly. How did she let herself get sweet talked by Vale? It was going to be our last effort to try and meet on peaceful terms with monsters... is what was told to the public. Somehow HHS's leader, Vale Linden, was able to convince her which monsters needed to be outed as causes to the peace problems. That if we 'capture' these monsters and send them to trial humanity could truly begin moving forward with peace.  
  
Before this and with a gun to her head Natalia was forced to watch the overwhelming evidence of how each of these monsters hunted and killed humans. Between the fear of her own life, the lives of her supports that Vale had taken hostage. He had convinced her to use her status of a pro-monster humanitarian and create this disaster of a summit meeting. Somewhere deep down she feared it going bad but not... like this. Around her several HHS members lay dead among the scattered dust of monsters.  
  
It never was suppose to end like this, quickly Natalia blamed herself. Not a single one of these monsters would be here if she didn't personally beckon them to this meeting. Sure not all of them showed but the outcome was more than she had expected. She had seen the hope and trust they had in her entering this summit meeting. And she had seen the betrayal across their faces as they were either killed or shipped off somewhere.  
  
This was her fault, she let herself be used as bait after all.  
  
Unable to move on her own from shock the Guard that had saved her life quickly dragged her limp body to her feet. Angrily deciding to throw her over his shoulder as she started to fall once more. As they passed the captured monsters Natalia covered her face and cried. "It wasn't suppose to end like this!!" She screamed out, desperate to let those monsters know she did not mean for this. But couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, fearful of the hatred they surely harbored for her now.  
  
Natalia did not fight her treatment as she was thrown into a trunk of a car and shipped away. Curling in a ball during the whole ride, her mind still in shock too much to fear what might happen to her next. The trip was long without breaks and even she was finally removed from the trunk Natalia was just an exhausted mess. Catching a glimpse of the area around her before being blindfolded and moved.  
  
She didn't fight but still was forcibly moved into a building and shoved into what felt like an empty room. Once the door was shut and Natalia was alone she removed the blind fold to see the jail like room she was now locked into. Looking up at the room she was left to wonder what the HHS and Vale had in sort for her next.


	4. Freeze

An unknown amount of time past, perhaps days? Time seemed frozen in place trapped within an unchanging room. Natalia felt starved and dirty as she had no contact, no relief from this empty room. At first she would pace and cry out about the events that lead her to being in here. How she helped in gathering monsters simply to be kidnapped and most likely murdered by HHS, by her family. Soon banging on the locked door of her room desperate for aid, loudly calling for anyone what would hear her.  
  
Next she quickly turn to bargaining because in her mind, she was starting to believe they were going to leave her within this room simply to die. Had they no more use for her? Was all they needed from her was her reputation? Did she not matter to her family anymore? Surely if she could trick them to letting her out then maybe she could escape? Natalia doubted a peaceful solution was an option anymore. But she did not have the strength to fight.  
  
Finally she sat down, staring at the door. Realizing that while the lack of food was getting to her, the lack of water was going to finish her off first. And it had been enough days for the confusion to set in, keeping her locked in a tired and dazed state. Her mind when able to retain a thought would go over and over the Why and How.  
  
Why was all this happening?  
How did it all start so fast?  
  
It wouldn't be long before Natalia couldn't hold herself up anymore. Falling to the ground unable to get up again. All she could do was close her eyes and try to remain calm, to try and not focus on how she was being left to die. Rather she would focus on better times, growing up, training with her family to become a good person. A person who deeply cared for others. Joining her love ones among the Homeland Humanitarian Summit, HHS. Natalia could feel the loving embrace of those she trusted picking her up as her mind wandered from the waking world.  
  
Entering in the room Natalia's support, the ring of trust- had broken into the room. Shocked to find her at what looked like death's door. Grabbing her they quickly ran from the building, using routes long forgotten by newer members of HHS. All while trying to get Natalia to stay awake, alive. For a while it was hard for all of them to break away from Vale's imprisonment and even worst for them to find out what happened.  
  
The group wasn't even sure they could trust Natalia anymore, base on what they could gather of what she had did. But seeing her now they knew better, and where shocked to see that a Linden was treated in such a way. Knowing full well that those bearing the family name were like royalty within HHS.  
  
It almost wasn't worth the risk to try and save her too, but her voice against HHS would be useful to them. There was no way to fight the organization the Linden's had built without one on their side. So they needed to save her, save who she was. So the risk became worth it for the ring of supporters.


	5. Build

It was a grueling time for Natalia as she recovered from being captured after the HHS disaster. And ever harder for the organization to cover up the event as well. Seemed the Queen of monsters felt this Summit Meeting was the humans last chance to please her as well. And with the missing monsters she was able to get the support of the government to go after HHS. The Royal Guard publicly being sent out to human territory for the sole purpose of hunting them. Relations had reach an all time low and both sides were fleeing behind their armed support.  
  
Rumor started about a small war starting between the two races.  
  
Natalia still recovering was sat in front of a private computer by her supporters, the only family that still cared for her. The plan was to unlock as much dirt on HHS as possible, sent it out and hope the public and hell even the government might have a more active role in bringing this corrupt organization down. Hoping to build what was some sort of resistance.  
  
Quickly Natalia worked on opening any file she could, anything her pass codes would let her reach and sending them off to the other supporters. She did not have the tech savvy to spread this information to where it needed to go but her knowledge was at least useful in getting to the information in the first place. Once they had everything needed Natalia would work with a supporter to erase the steps she took in the system. In case they ever needed to get in again.  
  
From a secure location the group watched the news unfold. Floods of new information about HHS surfaced and just how long and too what extent they were hurting relations between humans and monsters. The fake escorts turned assassins, the fake meetings simply to gather information and new targets, the lies told as promises to the public. It all was coming out and HHS was struggling to keep on it's own feet.  
  
Natalia soon got herself ready along with the others to make this even harder for them. Under veils they would go on camera and speak personal and sensitive information, trying to edge even more people to stand up against HHS. Sadly the organization was able to twist this into extremist covering up the events and even trying to pin the killings on Natalia's group. Conspiracy theories spread like wild fire and while few believe the group at least the goal was reach.  
  
Sadly it was hard to keep the public on their side as HHS pushed even harder to pin them. They couldn't even use Natalia's name anymore as HHS had listed her as killed. She no longer existed and anyone using the name was written off as a fake. It became like fighting a losing battle and the group turned to something they would regret. Tipping off the Royal Guard to the personal lives of the Linden's and anyone of real rank.  
  
From the sides lines Natalia watched as the news showcased each one of her family members being killed by the Royal Guard. Anyone that would be cornered and hunted down... Sometimes the news would showcase a literal family tree and marking off which ones had died. To her it looked like most of the Linden Tree was burning because of her actions, as if she lit the torch. Between the anger of what her family had become and done, she doomed them. It was the first time she felt guilt after being saved. And in showing that weakness her supporters left her. Now realizing that she might truly be unable to be trusted.  
  
Hidden Natalia watched as the resistance she help build go to more and more extremes after leaving her behind. How either HHS killed them or the Royal Guard would find them first not realizing which side they were on. It felt like only despair filled her hallow soul as she did nothing.  
  
Being forgotten by the world, dead. Being abandoned by her supporters, being thrown away like trash by her family. Natalia felt she had nothing left, and nothing left to lose. Summoning the last of her willpower, her anger she decided to face Vale once more. Feeling almost as guilty as him maybe she could level with him? Most likely not, but she had no where else to go.  
  
So she headed home.


	6. Husky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first scene is referenced and explored more at the end of Wordless Ch. 37 Self Defense.

Natalia felt as if her life had turned upside down once again.  
  
Losing everything she had left, Natalia returned home and was let in despite what she had done against HHS during her leave. Not a single person questioning why she was even still alive, since publicly she was dead. Marching her way over to the remodel office of Vale Linden, Leader of the Homeland Humanitarian Summit like she had once tried to before. Only this time a broken, unsupported version of herself.  
  
She came to face him, face her family. She did not expect to walk free ever again, but at least to quell her pride. As she was not going to run away from it anymore. Leading her to ignore the risks, the signs of danger. No she let her anger fill and empower her, she was to be the voice of reason even if only deaf ears heard her.  
  
But as the gun was pulled out Natalia moved to defend herself. Between her and Vale the two struggled and a grave mistake occurred. One that no one saw coming, not the guards, not the HHS, not Vale, not even herself. A simply misfire, a bullet in the wrong head and suddenly Natalia found herself bloodied and alone in the room with the great Vale Linden dead.  
  
In shock Natalia froze as Vale's son, Flint Linden came rushing into the room following the sound of the gunshot. The two did not speak as Flint looked over his father's dead body, and rather than mourn for him he did what Natalia felt she deserved. Pulled her aside and nearly beat her to death.  
  
Somehow, someway... Flint found it in himself to not finish off Natalia. As others came into the room he moved off her limp body and screamed out in grief. Quickly ordering the others to remove the woman from his sight, to hold her for judgment. Somewhere he still had the morals that Natalia was raised with. A fair trail even though she did not deserve one.  
  
Only after spending the last few moments with his father Flint decided that what she deserved? Was much more than a fast death. And Flint knew of his fathers plans, a weapon against monsters. And while they could kidnap monsters left and right to test and perfect such a weapon. As a humanitarian group they had no humans to test the side effects.  
  
Well Natalia... that woman, was no longer a human in his eyes. Nor where the people that supported her. Numb from grief Flint ordered the search and removal of anyone pro-monster within HHS. And as he gathered himself for the public Flint decided the organization he was taking over needed a rebranding. Something the people could believe in.  
  
For the forgotten woman she was taken back, strapped down. And repeatedly gassed with a white fog until side effects started to appear. First her mind went but that didn't last, they were looking for permit side effects. And while each person had a slightly different result...  
  
The forgotten woman found herself without the last trait that defined who she was. No longer with a voice that spoke out for good or change. Just an aired husky gasp each time she plead for help.


	7. Enchanted

Flint Linden, battling the grief of losing his father and the hardship of HHS place now in his hands found himself needing to push forward quickly. Renaming the organization as Guardship, humanities port protector against invasion. Setting his sights on the literal monsters that were causing all this turmoil in the first place.  
  
Using the fact that the Royal Guard had single handedly hunted down and killed off members of the Linden family, Flint was able to start a talk with the government to pull there support for monsters. Even greater he was able to charm the public back as some innocent humans had been killed in the crossfire. Now with a new protector and the government having an escape goat, Guardship started mass producing a magic suppressant so strong it could bring down and kill nearly any monster.  
  
With the world becoming enchanted by Flint Linden, the Queen of all monsters Toriel had to call back her Royal Guard. Simply to keep the government from trying to step in and squashing what little forces she had left. But her fury did not wavier, and simply continued the attacks just less publicly. Not giving Flint and his new Guardship any quarter to fight back.  
  
Or at least that's what she thought.  
  
Somehow out of the ashes of Vale Linden's death, his son Flint was starting to push back and even send out his own forces to attack monsters in return. This fighting would only stay a secret for so long and as the public became more aware and the tensions on the streets started to rise. The mixed living sections between territories became hot spots for riots and public violence against both monsters and humans.  
  
Even with Chara at the Queen's side monsters couldn't bring in any public support from humans with a new 'Guardian' fighting for them. Slowly pushing monsters back towards Mt. Ebott and their deaths. Desperate to save her people Queen Toriel officially moved her people into war, sending out her personal Royal Guard to seek and destroy every Guardship stronghold before the government came raining down their flawed judgement.  
  
As this happened the Queen with her ambassador went for a final plea with the higher government. Somehow... some way... Chara enchanted the officials, convince them that this matter was solely between Monsters and this new Guardship. And so the higher government backed off and let monsters handle their own problems.  
  
With only the locals swayed in Guardships side the battlefield was quickly becoming more of a even playing field. And when it came to war Toriel had years more experience over this young human. Though Flint's determination to win would impress even the Queen, but she knew first hand the power one can gain from losing family.


	8. Frail

Natalia barely moved of her own will as time past. Day in and day out she was strapped down and gas by what looked like a white fog. At first she plead with the family that she recognized to stop this torture, then for them to at least go easy on her. But after killing Vale, the man that held the Linden family together, that held everyone together. No one even looked at her as a human anymore, just trash that had very little use left.  
  
When not being experimented on she would be thrown in a locked room, similar to the one she was almost starved in before. But because they still wanted to test on her she was given food and water this time. Though just barely and her health started to seriously suffer. Sometimes, when someone else would be outed within the family they would be thrown in her room with her. For a short time she had someone who understood her suffering along side her.

She never knew why the others where placed with her, was it just to save space or some other kind of test? Doubtful it was ever for her comfort. But as each figured out what was truly happening they turned on Natalia and would blame her for their own torment. Quickly she was becoming a symbol of death for them. A lot of the times lashing out at her for everything that happened leading up to the death of Vale. Natalia didn't have the strength to fight back anymore.  
  
Then she would watch as each of them would be experimented on as well. Which she quickly noticed how different concentrations where used on each person. Most of the people that came would quickly die off in the room with her during the night. Some coming to her for comfort in their last moments, others scorning her until their last breathes. Natalia started to become numb to it as wished for the easy death that they were receiving.

But she was tortured with a low dosage, kept around to slowly die as punishment for her actions. After a while it clicked that was why she was even still alive, Flint must have told the researches to make her suffering last as long as possible. Why else would she have not died compared to the dozen or so that came after her? Soon the only thing that upset her was the death of others itself. She was too physically ill to have enough energy to react with anything else.  
  
Seeing how each person quickly died she got a general idea of how the gas was going to kill her. It had already taken her voice, blood came up whenever she had the energy to cough. It was always a struggle to breath and she would wake up all the time attempting to sleep, gasping for air.  
  
Sometimes right after a session her mind would warp and cause her to see demons all around her. Slowly Natalia convinced herself that she was just seeing the true selves of the researches. Other times her mind replayed the events of how she found herself like this, it ended up always being her fault. Her warped mind convinced itself this was all happening to her because of the evil person she truly was.  
  
Everything about her was frail as she drew closer to deaths door, each time she reached out for it. Someone would be there to bring her back to health and it would all begin again.


	9. Swing

Natalia began to lose what her life was like before this torture started. And the only thing breaking up the cycle of being tested on and barely kept alive... Was the guards that came around, each with hateful looks in their eyes. But that was something she had grown use too by this point. Though each one always had a different reaction to her and Natalia found herself only knowing them by how they treated her.  
  
Today was the mean one, not ruthless but still horrible. During transport to the testing room he would often trip her or smack her around for enjoyment. But learned quickly that too much would leave her unable to walk anymore but that did not stop him from testing her limits each time. And he always seemed annoyed when he was called to return her to the room. Since she was weak from testing and he couldn't mess with her a much.  
  
He also loved to speak about how her actions caused his family to be caught in the crossfire fights between monsters. And while Natalia didn't know his man she did not doubt his claims, though lacked the voice to ever reply to him. He liked to talk more so on the trip back than the trip too.  
  
Although this time was a trip back and he was strangely quiet with a smile on his face. But Natalia was too out of it from the gas to care, she knew it never meant anything good. And she continued to not care right up until they made a wrong turn back to her room. Panic quickly set in but lacked the energy to lash out, but fear froze her in place.  
  
Swinging down the guard repeatedly hit her trying to get her to follow. But today Natalia had just enough fight in her to not follow. As the guard kept up the assault the woman would be knocked to the ground bloodied. Finally he dragged by an arm as he did not want to soil his clothes, taking her to this new location that she resisted.  
  
The guard would call her muttered insult as he tossed her limp body into a new room and slam the door shut. Throbbing in pain Natalia did not look up but could hear the muttered whispers of others. Closing her eyes she realized that who ever was in here were most likely going to die soon too. They never let her see anyone that wasn't going to die.  
  
"They are capturing humans too?"  
"If she looks that terrible what are they going to do to us?"  
"It might be bait, I don't like the sight of this."  
"Yeah they must be using her to get information right? They aren't going kill us, the Queen would have their heads."  
"...don't fool yourself."  
  
Natalia slowly looked up where the voices were coming from only to see a small huddle of monsters. Each covered in a white dust and looked exhausted, but were strangely not tied down. Perhaps that why the guard threw her in so quickly, so not give the monsters a chance to escape? Why was she put in this room anyway?  
  
She didn't have to wait long to find out.  
  
A speaker would crackle as it started to release noise, quickly followed by the demands of someone unknown. "Stand up Natalia, we are giving you a chance to prove yourself. Follow and we can end your punishment." The monsters mutter softly and started to huddle closer, realizing what might be happening.  
  
"Are they serious? Look at her and there is so many of us-"  
"Hey can you even summon an attack? I-i can't..."

  
There was a scramble between the monsters as panic set in.

  
"I was able to summon magic about an hour ago??"  
"What did they do to us?!"  
  
The speaker would start again. "Stand woman, otherwise I'm sending in a guard to kill you and everyone." The voice was much more calm but deathly low like a threat. For a moment Natalia really wanted to just not get up, threaten her with death? As she not been wishing for that for ages? It sounded like a dream but glancing up at the monsters and how their lives didn't need to be dragged down. She was able to find some energy to stand.  
  
Her mind was hazy and if she was in right mind she would be able to tell what 'prove yourself' meant. But right now she knew that if she didn't move then they would die right now. Forcing herself to stand Natalia used the wall as support, realizing she was still very close to the door. A latch would open when she was looking and something was being passed to her. This object was hazy to her eyes as she couldn't focus. But taking it wouldn't kill anyone, not like staying on the ground would.  
  
Natalia felt like she was drowning as she got up and only realized why after seeing a white fog pass by her feet. With the object in hand the latch closed and she turned back to the monsters. They were fighting to stand up and using each other for support as the speaker continued. "Kill them, they are weak now. You want your life back, you want out of here? Kill them Natalia." The voice asked of her.  
  
Weak from the gas herself Natalia looked down at the object in her hand, a knife. Her first thought was to turn it on herself, but she didn't even have the strength to open the switchblade. Sighing she thought of what was the deal being offered to her. To return to her old life? How? It was gone... she had no life with or without the HHS. Her name dead to the world... She realized it was a false promise.  
  
The gas was making it harder and harder to stay on her feet, to stay aware. Her mind filled with static as her heart cried out. Tossing the blade towards the monsters it slide around the ground and within their reach. One picked it up quickly and armed themselves against her. But she was no threat to them, if fact they could do so much worst to her. And that temped her... they weren't family... they would be willing to kill her.  
  
It took all of her energy to walk towards the monsters, the speaker screaming out but she could not hear it over her own thoughts. It was as if her whole soul was screaming out for help to these strangers. And they seemed to hear her... their expressions changed quickly and she was welcomed into their arms. Which only made her cry, this wasn't what she wanted.  
  
But it was also the first time in a long time someone held her with concern.  
  
Natalia cried into them as they protected her in case someone came into the room, but no one did. Only the gas would build and build to the point were everyone looked like a shadow hidden in the white fog. Before Natalia realized what was going on the monsters forms disappeared. Her body would fall to the ground as the ones that supported her just vanished.  
  
Her mind knew what happened, but it had blur to the point that she couldn't think. Leaving her in a confused state as she lay in a large pile of silvery dust of several monsters. Reaching her hand into the pile she was desperate for them to return, but kicking up the dust she inhaled mistakenly. Passing out from a serve pain suddenly in her airway.


	10. Pattern

It wouldn't be long as her new routine became her normal day to day. It seemed that HHS was done testing the gas on her and moved her to be tested for something else. The effects of monster dust on humans. Which Natalia would be placed into a room with a monster for a while. Then they would be killed so that she could be isolated with the dust. It also gave the researchers opportunities to test out new killing methods.  
  
Natalia found some joy in never obeying orders, it lead to more beating and worst treatment but-... It was always temporary, they wanted her alive and no matter far she pushed they wouldn't let her go. So this became her new purpose, to get in the way or delay the researches or guards as much as possible. They also had such a burning hate for her whenever she would be kind to monsters during the short time she was with them before being killed.  
  
She never could talk to these monsters, as her voice long ago was taken by the gas... suppressants as she learned. But the monsters seemed to understand her either way and no matter how close she felt to them in such a short time, they would be killed. It was hard for her soul to not call out for them not to die. The monsters seemed to react to this as well, so she would try to keep a happier thought in mind.  
  
Then again she had figured that her mind was lost anyway and no one was really understanding her. That is was just in her head.  
  
Sometimes the monsters would be loose in the room which gave an interesting opportunity to interact with them. Most would just look at her and feel pity, not knowing fully what was happening. These monsters also gave her heartache knowing what was going to happen to them. Others would take their panic and rage out on her making her realize how much more monster attack hurt compared to what a human could do. Those that got close enough to threatening her life would be quickly killed by a guard. It made her want to scream as they only 'protected' her in these situations.  
  
Other times the monster would be chained down, making it might easier to disobey commands. Since they would need her near the monster for something, and for them to stay still. Natalia would do everything to avoid this until a guard came in and forced her near the monster. Better yet sometimes the monster would use the chance to lash out at the guard. Ending in the room either being gassed or delaying the test. Her favorite was it being delayed and she was able to form some sort of understanding with the monster as they would both try and continue to delay it.  
  
The longest was 3 days... but they also didn't feed either of them during that time. So weakness got to her making her unable to resist.  
  
It was all a pattern and she was able to learn quickly. And as she started to get good at it her captors started reducing food, becoming an unhealthy game of when to act out and when she needed to be good for food. Sometimes if they did fed her within a cell with a monster she would feed them as well. Gaining her some lovey nicknames used to shame her, their disgust was her prize though.  
  
Though she was finding herself almost happy with this pattern, at least she was now with someone who wasn't her betraying family. Even it was always short...though when the rational part of her brain started to turn back on the thought made her want to throw up.


	11. Snow

She sat with a tied monster as they waited for another test to start when the two sensed a panic in the air. They had managed to delay the test by two days at this point and were both feeling proud yet weak. Staring at the room's door the clapping of running shoes back and forth could be heard. Whispers of the boss coming laced with panic in the guards words.  
  
"Guess they are going to put on a show for 'big boss' huh?"  
  
The monster asked her but didn't know for sure, and was the 'boss' Flint? Or just the regional boss? Either way it was quite a stir going on and made her start to think that they would be forgotten. Maybe left alone allowing this monster to live yet another day. Reaching out the monster touched her chest softly and Natalia could feel her heart racing against it.  
  
"You got a good strong soul."  
  
They nodded at her and she couldn't bring herself to really reply. Not finding anything 'good' about her anymore and only brought up a past that made her heart ache. Removing it's hand the monster scuffed her awful hair in an attempt to comfort her. Leaning into it she was ready to take whatever comfort was given. Only went she was pulled into a hug did she realize something was going on.  
  
Slamming into the room a guard was out of breathe and panicked. Looking down at the two with hate he charged over with a gun in hand. For the few seconds it took the guard to come over Natalia cried into the protective grip around her. Sending chills down her whole body as the comfort was literally turned to dust with a single gunshot. "Get the fuck up you monster-loving whore." He would demand angrily.  
  
But she felt as if she had enough energy to disobey, and continued to stay on the floor holding herself in the dust. The guard looked back at the door then back at her quickly before grabbing her roughly and throwing her weak body over his shoulder. "We don't have time for fucking games he is going to be here soon!" The guard spitefully argued as he ran with her.  
  
Something new was happening and fear washed over her but something about seeing these guards... bastards in a panic helped ease her fear. What she wasn't expecting was to be carted outside-  
  
_Outside._  
  
Gasping loudly Natalia looked out to the snow covered floor and forest. The intense white burned her eyes and reminded her of the gas, but the cold woke her system giving her energy. She was outside after such a long time that she cried even harder at the sight, unable to control the emotion that surged through her.  
  
The guard would set her on her bare feet in the snow while he scrambled getting a car ready. The doors were frozen shut and he struggled with them, giving her a strange chance. She could run... but already knew that there was nothing for her out there. No she wouldn't, she didn't have the strength to do it alone. But another urge came over her.  
  
As the man worked on the door Natalia just fell over, just to be in the snow. To feel the outside, to embrace this rare moment. Letting her hot crying face cool quickly from the snow, piercing the sensation on her skin painfully. It made her feel so alive for the first time in a long time that she just closed her eyes and rested. It would be when the guard finally got the door open that he noticed her.  
  
"You dumb bitch what the fuck are you doing??" He screamed in a tone that she could only assume was some form on concern. Being beaten and starved were fine but freezing to death? She figured that was out of the question but gave no effort in getting up. Forcing him to do the work and throw her body into the car himself. Some spare clothing was tossed over her body and the heat was cranked up while he worked on unstucking the car.  
  
When it finally moved the two sped off away from the building. She would listen as the man got a phone call. "Yeah I'm aware Flint doesn't know the dumb bitch is alive, yeah I got her out before he showed up. Yeah I'll met you at the next lab." He spoke angrily before hanging up.  
  
It was quiet for a moment up until the man had another thought. "Man I don't get why it's worth keeping you alive, they can always find some other dumb bastard to test on." She listened to him complain and wondered the same thing.


	12. Dragon

The man did not bother to control her during the car ride. Not that she moved much as the cold was starting to really get to her. Her body shivered painfully and no amount of heat or coverage was helping. He would even let her move around the car to be right in front of the vents. All this only making her slightly regret laying down in the snow.  
  
But as she watched the places go by through the window an urge started to form. Outside, freedom was just teasing her. Hovering by the heater vent Natalia debated if she could force the doors open, though they were all frozen expect for the driver one. Most likely the windows would be the same keeping her from just jumping out. But the urge to try something wouldn't leave her. Like a gnawing regret at her soul-  
  
Glancing over she debated causing a crash, maybe she would be strong enough to yank the wheel at just the right time. Hide on the floorboard and if she was lucky the driver would be taken out. A small part of her urged her not to let yet another people die in front of her but after so many people had already it was easy to bury that thought.  
  
Maybe she could just wait for another chance to run? Since she wasted the first...  
  
She held herself tightly and shivered. Would there be another chance? And if there was, would the driver be distracted enough to not run after her? She knew that she wouldn't be able to outrun him, he was fit and healthy... She was not any of those things. And she was just starting to get cozy with the heater blasting, becoming a losing argument to even bother moving.  
  
The man would speak up after hitting a hidden bump under the snow. "Yeesh... Sorry Natalia..." His tone was very different from before, softer. The movement caused her to bump into the dash but otherwise she wasn't hurt, though what surprised her more was just... being addressed and apologized too. Glancing up at the man he seemed to realize his mistake in words but continued anyway. Natalia realizing that earlier might have just been an act.  
  
"Do you remember me? It's Drake Linden, I know we rarely spoke." For a moment she pondered the man's name. He was a Linden so she must be related to him in some way. But it was a ridiculously large family after all. Perhaps he was in training still? He seemed kind even though everyone had turned on the family's morals.  
  
Though he still followed their commands, and she highly doubted that this man was sneaking her away to freedom either. As if answering her thoughts Drake spoke up. "I'm sorry... I wasn't strong enough to join you before all this started. And I'm not strong enough to help you now. Betraying Guardship at this point would be... suicidal..." Natalia nodded at him, she understood and really it was some awful twist of fate that she was even alive right now. Though it did explain a few things.  
  
A Linden would be trusted enough to transport her alone. She understood that as well and she realized that she couldn't hold anger for him. Instead it was comforting to know that at least one person still in her family regretted what happened, someone that was still alive. And while... it was temping to try and escape, she would be risking his life in doing so.  
  
Natalia thought of herself as almost nothing, and nothing waited for her outside. Choosing to just enjoy the small comfort she was receiving as she silently cried.


	13. Ash

Once her transport got closer to a different HHS building Drake changed back to acting like a typical asshole guard. Shoving her down as not to be seen from outside then after parking in an indoor-parking she was dragged out of the car. With a painful grip on her arm he forced her to keep pace with him and march deeper into what she assumed was going to be her new prison. There was a certain type of dread of knowing this place so well that is use to be a comfort now being a hell.  
  
Quickly the two moved throughout the halls before suddenly being yanked into a side room. It looked similar to a test room with several white coated researches. They all seemed to take a step back looking at her, their eyes filled with disgust. Drake spoke up. "Got the bitch here as fast as I could Daniel, avoided Flint completely." One of the males with moved forward, holding a clipboard.  
  
This name she could recognize easily. Daniel Linden, one of the family members that she budded heads with when monsters emerged from Mt. Ebott. The others behind him seemed to be his own supporters and research team. She could recall a report of him forming one after the first monster attack scare.  
  
So this is what he has been up too.  
  
Daniel paused when he realized that guard that brought her was still holding her arm. With disgust he glared back up at Drake. "So your commanding officer let you transport her alone? Really?" He would question and Drake glared back.  
  
Huffing Drake ripped his arm from Natalia letting her stand alone. "There was no time to form a proper transport, your lucky I even got her here in the first place." He spit out as he talked, her voice hatefully harsh to the point it send a chill down her spine.  
  
With a silent glance between the two Daniel challenged the man. "Awfully interesting you let her just stand there, what if she tried to run, what if she ran now?" Closing her eyes at Daniels words she brought her arms up to hold herself. She could have, but she didn't have the strength. Part of her knew she would regret not trying. "From one Linden to another, prove to me something... Beat her."  
  
Here it came but for some reason Natalia was surprised. Snapping her head up she met Drake in the eyes and saw a small glimpse of sadness in his ashy dead stare as his face was stone-cold. Without hesitating he sucker-punched her, causing her to fall to the ground off-balanced. Barely landing she felt a kick straight into her gut, knocking the air out of her causing her to gasp loudly with a horse breath.  
  
No mercy was given as Drake found it more comfortable to stomp on her rather than kick. As if letting some form of anger out that impressed even Daniel. Quickly writing something down on his clipboard he held up his hand to call Drake off of her. But he did not stop and it was getting to point where she could feel blood on herself. The echoes of laughing filled the background of her ringing ears.  
  
The researches enjoyed the show for a moment but quickly realized that Drake might just kill their research subject in front of them. Once the panic set in each of them moved to pull Drake off of her, he struggled at first before calming down. Rearing back his head he spit on her then glared at Daniel. "Don't ask me for favors anymore, I'm this close to killing that monster-loving whore." Ripping himself from the researches grip he stomped out the doorway, leaving those left behind to pick up the broken piece of her body.  
  
Natalia tried to focus on his body with blurred vision. Crying from pain as she wondered if he really did hate her... did he have to go so far for just an act?


	14. Overgrown

Someone was called out, picked the shortest straw. An errand boy to the others, someone who deserved very little respect in the eyes of his peers. That is the person who carried Natalia off the floor and cleaned the bloodied mess left behind by family. It would be a while before she would snap out of the clouded hazy that her mind was stuck in. And by the time she realized what had happened Natalia had already been cleaned up. She found herself staring up at this man from his arms as he carried her. The first thing that caught her eye was his name tag.  
  
_Wade Camden_  
  
This man was not family, which at this point she was happy about. Having grown tried of the constant betrayal and at least with this one he didn't have a connect to break. What was a bit strange to her though is how gently she was being carried. While she couldn't weight much anymore most people acted as if it was a chore and threw her around. But this man held her bridal style and she took the opportunity to lean into him, finding comfort for herself in the smallest things. Wade smiled at this.  
  
Carefully she would be brought into a cold and humid room that smelled oddly floral. Looking out she was stunned to see glowing blue flowers set up in what looked to be some sort of indoor greenhouse. Though each pot seemed overgrown as the roots grew out from the tops of the planters and reaching for the nearby other flowers. Making the setup seem to be all one connected root system.  
  
Wade stopped just a few feet within the doorway and began to set her down on her feet gently. "Sorry, they weren't expecting you on such short notice so you don't have a spot for you yet. Gonna have to just keep you here for a while." She simply nodded not having a voice to reply back to the man. For a moment the two stood awkwardly before Wade left her alone, locking the door behind him.  
  
For a long time she stood there staring at the door, wondering just what was going to happen to her next. Would the gas tests start again? Would the monster dust experiment continue? Was it something new? Lightly placing her head against the door she wondered why she was so valuable to transport, it couldn't be her title or name as that was worthless now. Only upsetting herself further she turned back to the glowing flowers in the room.  
  
It was strange to have a bit of freedom, as it was obvious that she shouldn't be going through anything in this room. But that hardly stopped her as she painfully made her way over to the desk's full of research papers. Right now she decided to continue what had now become her main joy in life. Making everything harder for her captors, this time destroying any research notes or valuables that she could find. Stopping only when she couldn't knock over the remaining furniture.  
  
For the amount of joy she got from relieving the anger and stress she wondered how much pain was going to come with her punishment. Surely destroying all this would have something terrible befall her. In an effort to not upset herself again she turned to the flowers, untouched by her outbursts so far.  
  
The magical glow was striking beautiful and Natalia found herself unable to harm them. They moved ever so slightly as she got closer in an inviting way. The smell reminded her of wetlands and finding herself to temped not too, the touch was incredibly soft. But to the touch the flower grew brighter with it's magical glow, the center would barely vibrate as mutter voices echoed from it.  
  
Startled she would take a step back and wait until the voices from the flower stopped. Catching something that sounded like researchers talking... Waiting long enough to make sure it was safe she would repeat the action only to hear the same recorded conversation from the flower. Was it like a natural recorder? Touching the next one it echoed a different conversation. Quickly she would activate every flower in the room just to hear what they had to say.  
  
To her disappoint it was all researchers talking, she assumed at various distances to test range. Well whatever they planned to do with these flowers she realized just got well they were treated, finding herself jealous. Soon enough angry as they could talk yet not her...  
  
Pulling a flower close to her face she took note how it was bigger than her head. But the softness distracted her and she began to cry into it's lush pillow like pedals. The flower soon echoed back her muddled whimpers of her crying. Just how could these... beautiful yet overgrown flowers do what she couldn't? She found herself desperate to scream out.


	15. Legend

For hours she was left in that broken research room with the echo flowers, after some time resting herself on the overgrown root system between the plant's pots. Every part of this monster flower was soft and their roots were like moss. And for a while she was able to find some way to comfortably rest on them. Her dreams filled with the monsters that showed her kindness since she had been captive even though they were about to die.  
  
"What the fuck HAPPENED in here??!!"  
  
A loud scream woke her in a panic state and the first thing she did was hide among the pots and flowers. Watching in terror the researcher from before Daniel Linden, the one that order her beating earlier came in. Stomping over the rip sheets and broken glass. A look of horror and rage twisted his face and the man pulled on his hair ready to scream out. Quickly he searched for a cause or reason. His eyes fell onto Natalia.  
  
Once spotted she quickly scrambled out of her soft rest spot in an attempt to run. Glancing over the door was in fact open. Desperate she would turn to run but Daniel kicked over the pots causing a chain reaction of them all falling. Between the broken shards and lumps of debris in the way the man was able to grab her arm.  
  
"How fucking DARE you!! Don't think your some hot shit anymore that you can get away with this! As far as I'm concerned, your just some monster-loving whore and lower than these bastardized plants!"  
  
Pulling back on her arm Daniel was able to get a hold of her neck and bring her down to the ground. Screaming at her as he choked her out on top of the sharp broken pots. She would struggle hard trying to breathe as well as escape his grip, but every movement caused yet another thing to rip into her skin. Tears streamed down her red and burning cheeks.  
  
"Your lower than fucking trash and if your going to act like some animal I'll make sure your treated worst than one! You hear me?! I don't care who you are, you sided with those fucking monsters! Your not even human to me anymore!"  
  
She began to feel the shards dig deeper into her skin as Daniel started to slam her against the ground repeatedly as he screamed. Soon other researchers rushed in and quickly tried pulling the man off of her. Kicking at her body when he could, but the rage he seemed to hold against her was something she had not seen before. Daniel glared at the other men.  
  
"Why do you fucking care if I beat her? She is still alive for testing! Fuck all she is some bitch and whore!"  
  
While the others didn't seem to want to fight against Daniel they took a much calmer approach to removing Daniel from the room which he took time to spit at her before being forced out. Once it was clear the others just stared at her awkwardly bleeding among the ruined echo flowers, dirt, and pottery shards. None seemingly wanting to touch her bloodied body yet she had no strength to get up on her own.  
  
"Someone call Wade to clean up the bitches mess."  
  
Suddenly she realized as they talked, they were avoiding her name. Just using insults or woman. Softly the broken flowers repeated Daniel's insults around her adding to the pain she was in. Waiting for the clean up man her mind raced as it came to the horrible terms. She basically was nothing, not even a name anymore. What she use to be becoming just a memory or legend. Mentally she had sorta fought the idea but it came full circle now.  
  
When Wade came in the woman looked up at him with dead eyes.


	16. Wild

It felt like she never stopped crying, even when the tears stopped flowing. Wade worked his hardest to be gentle while removing any sharp pieces from her skin and using some subpar first aid skills to bandage her up. Though he did inform her that he couldn't give her any pain medicine, not that she was surprised. She felt like no amount of torture would surprise her by this point. Daniel let her know loud and clear to expect it all.  
  
It was no surprise they wouldn't give pain meds to something lower than dirt.  
  
But strangely as Wade worked he was kind with his touch, care to not press or pull to hard. But her mind was too much in a dark void to really appreciate his work. Though what did get her attention was were she was. Glancing up she was in the control room for the security cameras, each one showcasing every room in the building.  
  
Why was she brought here? The pain made it hard to care but figured this is were the man worked as he left her to rest for a while. Leaving her on the floor next to his desk with only a jacket balled up as a pillow. Her depressed mind gladly accept the sleep but her dreams were filled only with Daniel and guards beating her down. Each name she was called coming back up from where she buried them in her mind.  
  
What finally woke her was Wade suddenly moving as he had been hovering over her in her sleep when his phone rang. Picking it up he confirmed a few things then ran for the door. For a moment the woman just stared as she debated why he was just staring at her... she could remember a wild look in his eyes before he jumped away. Sitting up she could watch him by following the monitors.  
  
Wade moved quickly through the halls as he had been beckoned again. Arriving he saw the mangled remains of a different research room this time Daniel tore apart himself. The angered man continued screaming after Wade got there. "Why do we NEED to use that BITCH? Seriously we can rework our current progress to someone else but I don't want to ever have to even look at her again. It makes me sick thinking I'm fucking related to that wench!"  
  
Wade stood back not bothering to try and clean up while Daniel was still in one of his rampages. The other researches offered a counter argument. "She has already had months worth of Suppressant research put into her, we can't afford to just get rid of her that why we rushed her out before Flint could get rid of her." Another step up to add to the defense. "If anything she is the longest lasting subject we have, we need her to be at least alive to study the long terms effects!"  
  
Angered more by the backtalk Daniel slammed his fist down on a nearby desk. "And what do you plan to do with her? Waste resources just being her alive? I'm sure as hell not doing anything with her and as long as I'm in charge neither are any of you! We have an extremely limited time before this gets mass-produced. We can't be wasting time on something that isn't multi purpose." For a moment the others quieted trying to quickly think of a reason to use her for anything else.  
  
For a moment Wade thought of that sleeping face, those breathy moans as she slept. Was he really about to lose her? No, quickly he spoke up. "Then put her to work? Surely we can find something for her to do. Even some of the grunt work can't be that hard-" As he got the attention of everyone Daniel snapped his head around to glare down at him like some animal forming at the mouth.  
  
"No she is fucking _tainted_ we can't have her working out the building and possibility exposing others to the suppressant long-term." Daniel spat out like it was the most obvious thing, not that Wade was a researcher and knew what the hell he was talking about. But Wade found himself trying to defend her not thinking about how that could end him out in hot water with Guardship. "Don't we have guards and whatnot already exposed? Those bastards in the imprisonment ward? Have her work there, watch her from a far."  
  
Finally at Wade's suggestion Daniel paused thinking about it but stomped over to him. "She can barely walk what do you think that damn whore can do down there?" In a jerk reaction to Daniel comment in his face Wade reply instantly. "You just said it yourself." Speaking without thought and when he realized what he had suggested Wade tried his best not to show it. And Daniel completely froze for a moment as if the idea both shocked him and disgusted him.  
  
Looking to the side Daniel pondered the idea for a few seconds as he placed a hand over his mouth like he was going to throw up. After the disgusting thought past him he started to smile. "Well what a fucking idea, literally. Yeah lets send down that bitch whore to the poor bastards down there as a gift. Sorry your locked off from the others here have some free pussy." He would make a grand gesture before laughing.  
  
Turning to his research him he looked for their reactions to see if they agreed. But not one of them wanted to start another raging fit and quietly agreed to these new terms. And with a few words Wade was ordered to bring the woman down for her new punishment. The walk gave him time to reflect on what he had just done and what he had cursed her too. And part of him... was jealous. Another was excited, because if she was about to be handed over and over again between the poor bastards down there then he was damned sure that...  
  
He was getting it first and they were going to have to deal with his seconds.


	17. Ornament

Somehow everything got so much worst than she had ever imagined it could be.  
  
After Wade, the man that was so gentle with her... forced himself on her. Was now cleaning her up to be taken something as a whore, a fuckable piece of meat. She only found out by the slipped words by Wade and now cried and struggled against him. Ever movement towards her she fought back to the point that he just gave up.  
  
No she rather die than do this, she rather be pumped with a toxic gas and put under a microscope than do this. Anything... and without a voice she couldn't protest, instead using her limited energy and strength to make the trip to the different ward as hard as possible. Forcing the gentle Wade to man-handle her down the hallway after she had been striped naked and cleaned.  
  
As they reached the final door a large guard quickly grabbed her from Wade and pulled her inside. For a moment she looked back to Wade for help, but the door was slammed shut. Inside the woman's body was slammed against the wall as one guard pined her hands and a second was running his hands down like body. Through tears she could see several others just watching as if she was some ornament to the room.  
  
"This is the little spy we heard about, thin little thing aren't you?"  
"So how far did you get into our organization by fucking the higher ups?"  
  
Unable to call out the lies she quickly realized these guards were fed some awful fake story about her. To them she was someone who deserved what they were going to do to her. Nothing but scum and a whore now... At first they shoved her around from person to person each getting a closer look. Some fondled her body as other hit and slapped her around. Each time she tried to push away someone else would be there to grab her.  
  
Panic took over her mind as her body violently shaking. But she was finally able to force herself to scream through her harsh aired voice. For a moment the endless hands stopped as they realized she had no voice. But found her screaming annoying to the point that a makeshift gag was placed over her mouth and her hands were tied as she tried to rip off the gag.  
  
The woman's body would be shoved down to lay on a table with her legs hanging over the edge. It quickly became a game for the guards to find objects around the room to use on her. What could be used to tie her down, what could be used as a whip, what could fit inside of her...  
  
A sheer terror ran through her body as her mind blocked out the pain, blocking out what seemed to be the endless things and people fucking her. And when it finally did end she was left tied down to that table for hours. A decoration to be mocked by anyone passing by. Then when shift change started for the tired guard suddenly became so excited for there fuckable ornament ready for them. And the terror started all over again for her.  
  
And the same with the overnight crew, finally when it reached morning it was suggested to move her as she had become so filthy. Not that anyone wanted to move or even clean her so it was decided that she would walk. Not that she could, between being lashed with whatever object they could find and being fucked repeatedly her legs were useless by that point.  
  
Having to call around as to what to do with her, who ever was on the phone suggested tossing her in with monsters as she had been kept with them before. Once decided she was slowly dragged on the floor by an arm to her holding room. Passing out somewhere between being moved.


	18. Misfit

The woman woke up to the sight of a monstrously large dog hovering over her and panting. It's wartorn face loomed over yet seemed almost cute to her as it stared with concern for her. Taking a few seconds for the woman to full open her eyes and even longer to realize that it was a monster dog not some giant fluff ball. Both her and the dog flinched in surprise at each other.  
  
"She isn't dead? LD be careful."  
  
Looking past the fluff was another dog monster hovering behind the fluffy one. His eyes shifted back and forth nervously searching her suspiciously. The woman decided if they were going to attack her that she wasn't going to fight it, not that monster have been attacking her recently anyway. It was like they could tell just how pathetic she was from a glance. Slowly she raised her hand to LD and he would give a test sniff before rubbing his face into her hand, true to what a dog would do. The fur was grainy from the suppressant gas but otherwise soft like a cloud. It seemed as if it leaned closer to her without moving like the dog monsters neck stretched out slowly.  
  
"LD no, this is not the time to be begging for pets!"  
  
Quickly the other dog pulled the fluff one away from her and glared down. Growling loudly trying his hardest to seem like a threat but the way his shorter fur popped up make the woman think of some misfit teenager trying to act tough. God she hoped he wasn't that young. When she didn't react he started to loudly question her.  
  
"Your just some bait right? Whatcha trying to get out of us huh?"  
  
Tired the woman just rolled over which proved to be almost more painful than worth the effort. Normally she would try to calm the monster but after yesterday their was no energy to do so. Being ignored the short haired dog monster dragged away Fluffy LD to the other side of what looked like a storage room. Parking themselves a 'safe' distance away from her, which she was fine with. The longer she was left alone the better.  
  
"Whatever your plan is, I'm not about to fall for it!"  
  
The short hair one called out and the woman began to wonder if LD could talk at all since she hadn't heard him yet. It would be the first monster she met that couldn't if that was the case, interesting and strangely comforting. Though she would just curl into a ball to hold herself, hoping to just sleep again.  
  
It would be a while before she heard the fluff dog monster come back over, staring at her blankly with a smile. Though she tired to ignore him this time, but that didn't work very well. Soon enough LD laid down next to her and shove his face in the crook of her neck. At this point the woman couldn't help but let out an aired chuckle and smile. Still exhausted she would reach her hands up to LD's face petting his snout, forehead, and ears. The larger dog's wet nose pressed up against her skin letting out a content sigh.  
  
She would take note of the bald spots of fur where old scars healed on LD's face. It was a bit hard to imagine such a lovable giant in a fight, maybe that was why he was here. An easy catch... Gently she would tighten the grip on LD's head and start to cry into his fur after realizing he too was going to die sooner or later. The dog whined at first by the loss of pampering but quickly understood to be quiet.  
  
Just as the woman forgot about the short haired dog monster she felt his pawed hand on her head slightly rubbing. Looking up she could see a much softer expression than before but she didn't question it. Closing her eyes the woman let him stroke his claw through her hair for a moment.  
  
"You really aren't with them are you? Thought these bastards had enough honor to not hurt their own kind."  
  
The woman flinched at the words, because of course not. Not like family would have honor or morals, not her family, not her kind, not even herself. Letting go of the fluff LD she would hold her face as she cried. Wondering if maybe she truly was the one to betray her family, not the other way around. Sure it wasn't right what they did but she back stabbed them first right? They didn't go after her until she tried outing them, by trying to follow the morals she thought were right... But was it really the right thing to do?  
  
Her mind continued to reworked it as all her fault.


	19. Sling

True to their animal counterparts the two dog monsters seem to have an uncanny ability to be comforting giants to her anguish. Finding herself curled up with LD on the floor after what she assumed was a nap. Next to the both of them the short haired dog was sleeping sitting up against the wall. Yet somehow still seemed alert with his ears moving back and forth searching for a noise. As she adjust waking up fully the short hair one opened his eyes to look down at her.  
  
"I've got some bad news lady."  
  
Freezing still the woman looked at dog monster with fear as the thought of anything else happening right now sounded unbearable. At this point LD started to wake up as well and his attention would twist immediately over to the door. Carefully she listened and could hear what sounded like a heavy metal thunk placed on the floor right outside the room.  
  
"Sounds like they are getting ready for something, heard them talking about gas-"  
  
The short hair dog monster paused she as shot up, knowing full well what gas meant. And just what it meant for the two monsters with her as well. This just made her heart cry out as she found herself in a state of not being ready to let them go, not that she was every ready but after what happened yesterday she just didn't know if she could do that again without anyone to come back too. She couldn't stand the thought of losing someone else, to be alone again after all that.  
  
Loudly there was a loud banging on the door and a guards voice behind it. "Come out you monster loving whore. Gonna gas the door if you don't." The threat was shouting in a mocking tone. Whispers continued stating how pro-monster she was, the things they were excited to do with her. Quickly the two dogs moved slightly in front of her as if to guard her. Looking up though, she knew what they wanted her for was going to happen whether these monsters lived or not.  
  
"Don't go, we survived their damned gas before we can do it again."  
  
The woman held her breathe at the statement, were they really willing to risk themselves? Did they think the guards wouldn't if she was in the room? It didn't matter because she knew better, she knew that only she would live. It happened so many times before that she knew it wasn't a bluff. Getting up quickly the woman pushed past the two dogs and towards the door. Thankfully they did not follow her and she was quickly pulled form the room by an arm.  
  
Outside the room she could see a label on the side of the door listing two names, Lesser dog and Doggo. And one tank of gas attached to a hose with two guards. They chuckled at her willingness to leave the room. At her willingness to go with them, how much of a whore she really was. And just the reminder of what was going to happen, the memory of what happened yesterday. She found the strength to fight back.  
  
As the two guards were distracted finding the right key to lock the door the woman grabbed the tank and hose. Quickly turning the value too much it just snapped off as high pressured gas started stewing everywhere. Suddenly she felt dizzy having never been exposed to just this much of the gas at one time. The two guard turned themselves from the door towards her.  
  
Ripping the tank from her hands one guard raised up and swung it back at her. Flinching the woman put her arms up to guard but at the heavy metal contact with her frail body a loud snap echoed within her that came from her forearm. Moving to restrain her one guard held her against the wall as the other guard was now fighting to keep the door closed.  
  
The pain had not hit her yet but she knew something broke, looking to the side she saw the head of LD poking through the crack. His mouth was open wide baring large strong teeth, a deep and bone-chilling growl released from what used to be a fluff cute monster- now looked like a white hellhound. For a moment the two struggled against each other with only the door between them. Just as LD started to get his body out the second guard pulled out a gun.  
  
Slamming the end of the weapon into the fluffy head of LD he fired several shots into the dog monster. Nearly emptying the gun of all its bullets into him before LD finally dusted. "Fuck we weren't suppose to let him die!" The guard holding the woman shouted and the other replied quickly as he aimed the gun into the room. "Well it's either they are dead or escaping! Plus we have to get out of the suppressant fast!" Firing shots into the room simply to keep the other one at bay.  
  
Quickly the woman was shoved back into the room as her body was slammed into the dog monster Doggo as he was charging forward to rush the door. With the both of them falling over each other the two guards slammed their own bodies against the door and quickly locked it. "Shit we need someone here to clean this up before it spreads!' Ditching the still actively spewing tank the two bolted down the hallway.  
  
The remaining dog monster tossed her aside and rushed the locked door, thankfully it didn't leak around the edges meaning this room was meant to be used for gassing. Keeping them safe from it for now. Though Doggo slammed his fist in anger and screaming as LD's dust now rested at his feet.  
  
Quietly the woman crawled over to the monster, both of them sitting at the edge of LD's dust to mourn him together. But the pain of her arm started to catch up to her and the other noticed. Gently he would take the arm in question as a green light came from his paw. "LD would want me to help you, lets get this in a sling or something. Your going to need it."


	20. Tread

After a bit of searching among the boxes of the gas room, turned storage room, turned monster containment room. Doggo pulled out what looked like a decent size chuck of a blanket sheet, maybe large enough to cover one or two people. It was faded and worn but somewhat soft to the touch. The woman grit her teeth as her arm was moved and bent so Doggo would wrap it in a makeshift sling.  
  
Carefully the Doggo held her hand and used a green colored magic but as he focused it became increasingly difficult to continue. And after only a few minutes he had to stop as a pain formed deep in his chest and soul. With her good arm the woman brought his head to her own and held him, soon Doggo would be holding her for support as he strained to figure out what was going on.  
  
Holding him Doggo realized the woman was crying into his fur and a thought struck him. "...you know what this does don't you?" He wouldn't sound mad as he knew she wasn't behind it but a fear rose in him. "This stuff really is going to kill me isn't it? I-... I feel like every time I use magic it gets harder and harder to do so again." The woman nodded in reply to him.  
  
Lifting a paw to his own face Doggo started to chuckle. "No one knows they have such a weapon... I have to get out... I have to tell the Guard, the Queen." The woman started to feel the dog monster shake as dread and despair overtook him. "I'm not getting out am I? You look like you have been here a long time, no one gets out alive... All those missing monster never made it back." Doggo talked to myself as his mind worked out what kind of situation he truly was in.  
  
The woman found herself not even knowing what to say if she did have a voice to say it with. She had no words of hope, or comfort, her heart and soul ached for this monster. And just as she thought he was going to fall completely into the despair she lived in Doggo perked up. His ears snapped and wiggled back and forth as his eyes narrowed and looked out to the door. In a quiet tone he spoke. "Listen listen, two and three? Three are coming."  
  
Flinching the woman wondered if someone was coming for her, for the gas, or for the other dog monster. Closing her eyes she tried her best to listen but could barely hear it. Doggo seemed to notice this and hushed her. "Listen to there tread, their footsteps..." For a moment the two grew quiet and listened.  
  
When she could hear it the sound of several people walking she noticed how they paced themselves quickly but didn't run. There was no stomping in an angry tone but more so a fast paced panic. Doggo relaxed a bit. "There are just here to clean up that gas tank..." The woman looked up to the door.  
  
Sure enough whoever was out there didn't enter or even touch the door. And once whatever they were doing was done they left. As they were completely out of earshot Doggo sighed and looked down at her for a moment. "You can get an idea of what is coming if you listen, like I don't have great eyesight but if it's moving I can see it." Pausing for a moment Doggo really took in the condition this woman was in. That even if she was battered and ill she showed signs of being here for a long time.  
  
It reminded him all the more of how little time he had left. He could try and find an escape but he had searched for hours with LD before she was tossed in the cell with him. Unless a guard slipped up he knew he wasn't getting out. But her? Even if she wasn't going to live long like him it was still likely she would still outlive him. And if nothing else he figured he should do some productive in his remaining time.  
  
Standing up slowly Doggo would lean back over and take her good hand to cover her eyes. "Not sure how useful this will be to you, but let me teach you a few things about reading footsteps." Taking a step back Doggo would show her how to tell who was coming by how they walked, what their mood was... in hopes that maybe one day she could make use of a skill he had honed for years.


	21. Treasure

It had been hours as Doggo explained how each type of step sounded, how they sounded if the person was sneaking around or angered. He went over it all and only stopping as he became exhausted from walking back and forth so many times. Which seemed to surprise him but they both figured it was just the suppressant getting to him. Although Doggo felt a bit happy as he sat next to the woman. Looking into her eyes they didn't seem so lifeless and dead now that she was focused on learning something.  
  
At the same time she would be getting exhausted as well, her health at this point was so poor that she lived nearly on the tip of collapsing each day. Soon she would lean against Doggo, taking note that while his fur wasn't as soft or fluffy as LD it was still comforting. Doggo would huff and wrap an arm around her and place a paw on her head, gently scuffing up her bad hair. "Damn your like some poor sick little puppy I swear." She did not care if that was an insult or not as he didn't push her away. The woman would desperately accept any sort of comfort at this point. The two rested for a while, avoiding to look over at LD's remains.  
  
Though the quiet would never be long enough as rustling could be heard from outside. Doggo whispered and explained each noise to the woman as the two of them heard them. At first it was only a few but quickly became a large group, almost ten people outside. It didn't need to be said but between the noises of gear and whispers they weren't here just for the woman. Doggo knew something what about to happen to him as his mind raced for a way to delay it or escape.  
  
But listening to the people outside the room he really didn't have much hope. Reaching out Doggo would hold the woman protectively but also somewhat behind her. For a moment he wondered if maybe she was prized enough that they wouldn't go through her. The woman gave a sad look to Doggo having been through this plenty of times with other monsters. She wasn't mad but he was heartbreaking to know that she wouldn't be of any help. Doggo carefully let her go trying to weight more options.  
  
Suddenly the group would barge into the room stomping across LD's remains and angering Doggo enough that he lost the train of thought. Stopping himself from rushing forward as guns where already drawn. But surprising the two didn't spot any gas tanks. No rather they had camera's and lights. The few in the back already setting up what looked like a film project.  
  
The ones with guns drawn moved in on the two clearly reaching for the woman. Her eyes closed as she just accepted that she was about to be taken away, not having the energy to fight it. Her heart and soul ached painfully as she knew whatever they were going to do next was just some other form of torment. Though she would snap her eyes open as a shot zipped past her ear. behind her Doggo was clenching his shoulder but was not dusting just yet. "Fuckers." He whimpered in pain.  
  
As the woman was dragged back Doggo was kicked to the back wall still being threaten with guns aimed at him. Once the woman was out of shot they set up a fancy looking camera front and center. One guard spoke out mockingly. "Gonna need you to put on your best puppy dog face monster. Your devil goat of a Queen needs a bit of a push, she not taking us seriously." Doggo growled in reply to the human guard and went down to his hands and knees. Looking weak to the guards as they started the video.  
  
The woman watching with the rest caught the sight of something familiar, a glow under the paw of the monster. Almost as if he was hiding it but it gathered quickly. The woman knew it was magic, he was going to lash out. But one again this many? She began to panic which unknowing to her distracted a few of the guards. They didn't get time to react as a flurry of giant blue magical swords burst into an existence and flying straight out from Doggo.  
  
Everyone standing still in that room was mowed down and seriously hurt. The woman knowing what was coming tried to move out of the way and while she felt the warmth of magic she seemed unaffected. Looking up she was able to catch sight of Doggo starting to make a break for the open door.  
  
He was still within the camera view as one guard lifted himself just enough to get a point blank shot at Doggo. Once the first shot slowed him down any guard still able to move wildly started shooting as well. It wasn't but a few seconds that the dog monster was swiss and dusted. The injured guards ranting and rambling about the missed opportunity with the camera, how they were going to have to bring in more monsters.  
  
It was static to the woman's ears as she held the blanket that held her injured arm and cried once more for another death. Left only with this simply treasure of him.


End file.
